Extracurricular Activities
by SousChefSean
Summary: Naryuki knew his relationship with Kirisu-sensei and her sister was unusual, but he never thought it'd go this far...


If he was ever asked how he got into this situation, Yuiga Naryuki wasn't sure he'd be able to give a satisfactory answer.

Here he was, sitting on his teacher's bed, watching her lavish his cock in affectionate licks and kisses. Given their increasing closeness and the frequent scandalous situations they found themselves in, that in and of itself was not so hard to believe.

It was the sight of her sister on her knees mirroring her lascivious action that really made his head spin.

He gave an unwilling sigh of pleasure when said sister slowly dragged her tongue from the base of his dick to the tip, ending her stroke with a playful flick. By contrast, his teacher held his cock in place while she peppered it in smooches, sometimes lightly sucking when she let her lips linger a tad.

For a couple of first timers, the Kirisu sisters were definitely on the side of the "talented" when it came to giving blowjobs.

They hadn't yet bothered to undress, and as a result were staining their tracksuit and blouse in dripping saliva. If they noticed, neither particularly cared, too focused on pleasuring Naryuki to worry about staining clothes that would soon be removed anyway. Despite the otherworldly wonder of said pleasure, Naryuki had rewarded them with little but a few droplets of precum that were greedily swallowed as soon as they appeared. His resistance in the face of their onslaught only served to get them to double their efforts, earning him an unfamiliar warmth and wetness as Mafuyu took his entire cockhead into her mouth and began to slide forward down his length.

Miharu gave a little pout upon being separated from her treat, but soon found another means of keeping busy when she slinked behind Mafuyu to wrap her arms around her. Her left arm began pawing at her sister's bountiful chest while her right dipped down to slip under her pants and begin lightly stroking the slick wetness she found within. Mafuyu made a noise of protest that was largely muffled by the cock filling her mouth, but began to relax and spread her legs as Miharu whispered sweet nothings and gently nibbled on her ear.

Miharu paused her ministrations and looked up at Naryuki. "Didn't I tell you nee-sama was perfect?" Naryuki couldn't even offer a response, his voice having left him when he saw Miharu's display of incestuous affection. Miharu giggled at the sight of him straining not to blow his load, before lowering her voice to a sultry tease. "Go on, Yuiga-kun. I think nee-sama deserves a reward for trying so hard. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

Unseen to Naryuki, she punctuated her question with a small squeeze of Mafuyu's clitoris. The resulting moan gave a vibrating sensation to her blowjob that pushed him over the edge. With a satisfied groan, he began rhythmically pumping his cock into Mafuyu's mouth, each push accompanied by a burst of cum. After a few seconds of this, he withdrew his member and began catching his breath.

In the meantime, Mafuyu opened her mouth to let a small dribble of cum fall to her fingers. In apparent fascination, she watched it stretch and stick to her skin…at least until Miharu reached over and began suckling on her semen stained digits. Mafuyu gave a hum of disapproval, her mouth too full to form words, only for Miharu to remove her mouth and cup Mafuyu's face in her hands.

"Remember what mom and dad used to say: sisters are always supposed to share!" With that, she lunged forward and captured her older sister's lips in an intense kiss. Mafuyu opened her mouth in shock, giving Miharu the chance she needed to slide her tongue out and begin lapping up the cum sitting on Mafuyu's own.

Mafuyu's immediate response was to try and pull back, but Miharu's right hand slid behind her head to hold it in place while her left affectionately stroked her cheek. It didn't take long for Mafuyu's eyes to shut in pleasure, her own hands reaching up to run through Miharu's hair. The incestuous make out session only intensified with time, and soon the two were groping each other's breasts and ass as a thick mixture of saliva and semen dripped from their wrestling tongues.

Naryuki, despite having ejaculated only a couple minutes earlier, was returned to full mast by the show the two were putting on. Mafuyu took notice of his rejuvenated state and broke off her fun with Miharu. "Inconsiderate. It isn't fair for us to have fun while Yuiga-kun simply watches."

Miharu glanced at Naryuki, cock throbbing in anticipation, and let an apologetic smile spread over her features. "Yeah, he looks pretty lonely on the bed. How about we get more comfortable and go keep him company?" Before even waiting for a response, she began unbuttoning her now soiled blouse. Mafuyu shot her a small, amused grin before following suit, unzipping her jacket and shimmying out of her pants.

Within a few moments, Naryuki was making out with Mafuyu while his fingers pumped in and out of Miharu's slick pussy, both of them bereft of any clothing. Their arms wildly groped along his toned body, seeking support anywhere from his broad shoulders to his firm stomach. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that until Mafuyu withdrew from his lips, causing him to pull his fingers from her sister's snatch.

"Impatient. I've waited long enough Yuiga-kun." She whined, her voice needy and desperate. With strength not used since her athletic days of youth, she pushed him into the bed back first, leaving his erect length pointed at the ceiling. In poorly contained eagerness, she swung her legs over his lying frame and rested her dripping entrance over his member. Looking down, her lustful gaze met Naryuki's own, and for an instant, their craving eyes tenderly softened, an unspoken message passing between them.

Before Miharu could realize they were sharing a moment, Mafuyu impaled her moist cavern on her student's length. Naryuki grunted at the foreign sensation but was drowned out by Mafuyu's primal moan of pleasure. The moment she went far enough to touch their two waists, she pulled back up and repeated the motion, quickly setting into a rhythm. His gratified gasps were soon silenced entirely by Miharu's lips, her hand dragging his own back to her eager entrance.

"You didn't forget about me, did you Yuiga-kun?" She teased him, flicking her tongue across his as it lazily laid on his part lips. "It isn't fair for nee-sama to get all your attention. You promised to make us both happy, and it'd just break my heart to be left out of the fun." She detected a glimmer of concern in his eyes and looked to see them transfixed on the spot he and Mafuyu were one. "Are you worried about hurting either of us on our first time? If so, don't be; all that stretching and spinning we've done popped our cherries years ago. You can be as rough as you like, Yuiga-kun."

Bolstered by her words, he began thrusting in time with Mafuyu's hip swinging, causing her voice to rise further and her moans begin resembling squeaks. Still being stimulated by Naryuki, Miharu rose to grope Mafuyu's heaving breasts and wrap her mouth around her perky left nipple. Her free hand in turn began teasing the right breast, her fingers pinching and pulling the swollen bud.

"Mi-Miharu…!" Mafuyu managed to squeal out before throwing her head back due to a particularly well-timed thrust of Naryuki's cock. Her tits were being stimulated in startling new ways, and Miharu's intense suckling only served to stoke the fire she felt building in her core. As the two continued to worship her body, Miharu swapping between teats periodically, the heat began to build and build until, at last, it burst.

With a throaty cry, Mafuyu began shuddering from an orgasm the likes of which she'd never managed to achieve on her own. Her vaginal walls clamped down on Naryuki's cock, himself already close to the edge. Amplified by an abdomen forged through years of athleticism, her pussy greedily sucked on Naryuki's length, determined to be painted white with Naryuki's semen. Her subconscious efforts were not in vain, as Naryuki's strength failed him and he began shooting untold globs of cum into her waiting womb. Alas, Miharu had yet to reach climax, and shot Naryuki a frustrated pout when she felt him stop finger fucking her. As his orgasm subsided, Naryuki realized what he just did and opened his mouth to voice his concerns.

"Kirisu-sensei, what're we going to do?! I just-" Whatever he wanted to say was cut off by Mafuyu reaching down and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She tasted every inch of him and wrapped her tongue around his own before pulling back.

"Euphoric. This is a happy moment, Naryuki-kun. We're together, and that's what matters." Her words were laced with a loving warmth he'd never heard from her before. Every protest he prepared died on his lips, which used their newfound freedom to return to embracing Mafuyu's own. Their wayward hands found and entwined with one another, and like that, joined at the waist, fingers and mouth, they shared something truly special.

An impatient whine from Miharu drew them from their moment, both quickly feeling guilty over leaving her out of it. "Apology. I didn't mean to make you feel excluded Miharu." She shot her sister an apologetic smile and lifted herself off Naryuki's now relatively soft cock. No longer pinned in place, she crawled up to her little sister to resume their earlier lip-lock. Miharu eagerly reciprocated, only to squeak in surprise when she felt _two_ hands rubbing over her entrance. Glancing down, she saw Mafuyu begin focusing on her engorged clit while Naryuki returned to his previous treatment.

"Here, Miharu-chan, let me make up for leaving you behind a moment ago." He offered, while also leaning his head down to mirror her earlier stimulation of Mafuyu's breasts. Now under the same kind of double assault her sister had been, Miharu's mind began growing hazy from the ecstasy she was feeling. Her moans and cries were muffled on Mafuyu's lips, and her hands could do little but press her lover's heads further into their actions. She was already close from when Mafuyu was riding Naryuki, so it didn't take long for her own dam to burst.

A gush of clear liquid spurted from her pussy, soaking their hands and Mafuyu's bedsheets. The sisters separated, Miharu gasping for breath, as Mafuyu curiously brought her drenched fingers up to her face. She gave the barest of shrugs before dragging her tongue from her wrist to the tip of her pinky finger, swallowing every drop of Miharu's cum she gathered.

"Delectable. You taste sweet, Miharu, like fresh spring berries. Here, see for yourself." She gently pushed her fingers past Miharu's still parted lips. After a moment of shock, she began eagerly sucking on the digits, cleaning her mess like a dutiful little sister should. Naryuki, once again rejuvenated by their display of incest, tentatively brought his own stained hand up for a taste. It wasn't quite spring berries, but maybe that was Mafuyu's lust talking.

"Well, Yuiga-kun, I expect quite a performance from the man chosen by nee-sama." Miharu had finished her moment with Mafuyu and was now looking at him with a competitive glint in her eye. "You had best be exceptional, because we're not done until I'm satisfied." Mafuyu rolled her eyes at her sister's perfectionist nature showing itself, but Naryuki was admittedly a bit worried; he'd seen firsthand how high Miharu's standards could be, and he doubted he had twenty-four hours in him.

Eagerly, she laid on the bed with her legs spread, allowing him to be more dominant than he had with Mafuyu. Somewhat nervously, he shimmied up to her, rested his erect member at her entrance, and pushed in.

"UAAHH!" She practically shrieked, her slick walls immediately clamping down him similarly to how Mafuyu's had. Her whole body visibly shook, and Mafuyu even noticed her toes curling.

_Did…did she really cum just from that?_ Naryuki incredulously thought. Proverbially shrugging his shoulders, he began pumping in and out of her eager pussy.

"Ah! O-oh God! It's so biiiiig!" Her voice rose several octaves on the last word, her body once again shuddering from an apparent orgasm. Naryuki always knew she was kind of sensitive, but he didn't think real sex should be _this_ intense for her.

_Why didn't she react this strongly to my fingers? _He idly wondered,_ …Maybe she masturbates a lot and is used to that kind of sensation? _

Whatever reason she had, Mafuyu was worried about what the neighbors might hear if she kept it up. She crawled past Naryuki up to Miharu's face and positioned her freshly creampied snatch over Miharu's wailing mouth.

"Disturbance. You'll upset the neighbors at this rate. You need to keep your mouth busy, Miharu." Her chiding got Miharu to open her eyes just in time to see Mafuyu's dripping entrance sitting above her head. Despite the bliss she was feeling making it hard to think, she was just cognizant enough to get the message and lolled her tongue out for Mafuyu. A second later, the esteemed and graceful Kirisu-sensei was riding her sister's face just like she'd been riding her student's cock a few minutes prior.

Sure enough, Miharu's incessant moans were silenced, though she proved adept enough at eating pussy that Mafuyu wasn't much better. Miharu drove her tongue as far into Mafuyu's pussy as it would go, lapping up every tasty glob of cum she could find. She paused every now and then to nibble on Mafuyu's swollen clit, earning her a throaty moan every time she did so.

Naryuki, somewhat sharing her concerns about noise, leaned forward to claim Mafuyu's lips once more. Unsteady from Miharu's eager affection, she wrapped her arms around him and happily reciprocated. Joined together like that, the three of them became lost in pleasure. Naryuki could feel his final load of the day building up, Miharu could think of nothing but worshipping her nee-sama and being stuffed by Naryuki, and Mafuyu was lost in the sensation of Miharu's cunnilingus.

Eventually, Naryuki could hold out no longer and began trying to pull out of Miharu. To his dismay, he found she'd locked her legs behind him, and he was no match for the leg strength of a professional figure skater. Mafuyu sensing his distress, broke their locking lips to assure him. "In-mmh-inconsiderate. Miharu, ah, deserves your love too. Ah! Make her happy like you made me!"

With Mafuyu pushing him on, Naryuki could hold out no longer, and began filling Miharu's thirsty pussy with his baby batter. Though she was still muffled by Mafuyu's crotch covering her face, she gave a noticeably content moan when she felt Naryuki's warmth filling her up. Now totally spent, Naryuki pulled out of Miharu and off Mafuyu, choosing to rest on the base of the bed and catch his breath. Mafuyu likewise removed herself from Miharu and laid beside her, both sisters gasping for air.

"Th-that was…" Miharu tried to speak but couldn't find any words. "You have exceeded expectations Naryuki-kun." Her praise was appreciated, if somewhat expected given the state she was in.

Mafuyu, for her part, seemed to realize what she just encouraged Naryuki to do. "Urgent. What will you do Miharu? A pregnant woman can't be a figure skater." She questioned, concern clearly coloring her words.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, I'll take a pill tomorrow. This was just a rehearsal after all." She lifted her head to meet Naryuki's eyes. "After I've peaked in a few years, I expect you to give just as many children as nee-sama. Then we'll all be one big, happy family!"

Naryuki couldn't find the strength to vocally respond, settling instead for a nervous smile and a scratch of the cheek. That would be an awful lot of work given how insatiable they'd been this first time. And yet, the thought of raising a family with the two Kirisu sisters made him happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was written in late October 2019 at the request of anons of 4chan and was originally posted to pastebin. I refrained from posting it here or on AO3 at the time because I didn't want people to think I was neglecting my Fire Emblem stories to write unrelated smut - Journey Through Pressure chapter 2 just took a while to finish, that's all. Looks like Uruka is about to win the Naryukibowl, so take this as the ending I wanted in some form or another. I've never written smut before or after this, so I hope I did well. Thanks for reading**


End file.
